Rose and Dimitri's Perfect Family
by Guardian Halinski
Summary: This is set after Ruby Circle. Rose is looking back on the most incredible memories with her family so far. Just a one-shot filled with Romitri fluff.


I've always wanted to write my own story after Ruby Circle about Rose and Dimitri having a family. I think it'd be absolutely gorgeous! Here is is and I hope you enjoy! Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters

Coming home from a long shift always left me exhausted. The constant worry over Lissa, now especially. Us guardians had to look out for not only Strigoi, but Moroi assassins. Why anyone would want to know the location of a teen just to get Lissa out of the throne was baffling. Nonetheless, attacks were coming more regular, more desperate. My heart panged knowing I was the one the had gotten Jill in this situation. Now she even had to live in Palm Springs. Hot weather sucked for the Moroi and I felt bad, I was trying to do what's right for Liss and I knew that would mean the Moroi population.

Opening the door to my own home was an relaxed me instantly. Not my home though, our home. Dimitri, my loving husband and my gorgeous twins. When Sydney told Dimitri and I we could have kids, I wasn't sure how I felt. Overall, the feeling was love and excitement. The feeling was mutual for both Dimitri and I though.

As soon as I got home I went to the chemist to get a pregnancy test. We had never used protection as it wasn't exactly necessary. Waiting for the results for that test was the longest 10 minutes of my life. Dimitri had never left my side. Although no words were spoken, I still felt calm in his presence. I knew I had made the right choice when he'd ask me to marry him. A beeping sound had gotten both of our attention.

With Dimiri squeezing my hand tightly, I knew I was ready for anything. Positive. The test was positive. Slowly, I raised my head to look at Dimitri. Tears were coming down his face. It was one of the most beautiful thing I had seen in my life that far.

"I'm going to be a father." Dimitri asked me in a slight whisper. It sounded like a question more than a statement.

"Yes Comrade. You're going to be Daddy Dimitri." I was crying to by now. He was silent and only making sobbing sounds.

"I'm going to be a father. The father of OUR kids Roza!" Before I could respond, I was swung in the air.

Looking down at Dimitri, the smile was the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen. His normal smiles almost knocked me over with a loving force but this one I had only seen once before. When he had gotten down on one knee and asked me to marry him. The memory brought back by the smile made even more tears. I was a Hathaway. Tears were not what I was known for. The hormones were already swinging. Oh lord this was going to be a long few months.

Telling friends and family was one of the happiest things I had ever done. Lissa was over the moon. Her pregnancy hormones were also in full swing now. She had only 3 months before we would have another firefly around. Yep, another Christian! Eddie was ecstatic although it was funny watching him trying to threaten Dimitri about if he ever left. Adrian had already known before the words had even been able to leave my mouth. Knocking on the door only to see his smug look and straight away look at Dimitri and congratulate him. Apparently he knew. Damned spirit users. The weirdest was telling my mother. She was completely shocked when I told her. When she had looked at Dimitri and said, "What are you going to do if it's another Rose?" I was utterly surprised. My mother had attempted a joke and not gone ape shit on Dimitri. The hunting trip was enough interrogation for Dimitri already though.

Walking through the hallways and seeing a famed picture of Dimitri and I on our wedding day had almost made my heart stop. It was by far one of the greatest moments of my life besides the birth of my children. Although we were engaged before I knew I was pregnant, I wanted the wedding to take place before I had had the a shotgun wedding was put in place. What an adventure that day was.

The wedding was small with only our closest friends attending. Apart from the obvious people, Liss and Christian, Jill and Eddie, Syd and Adrian, Mia and Jesse, (yes! I had learned to get along with them), Sonya and Mikael, Mum and the Old man, all of Dimitri's family, I also had a few guests most people wouldn't expect. Alberta, Kirova, Ambrose and...Alto. After graduation, he stop treating me like a 4 year old. I chuckled at the memories of our full blown arguments.

The day was going perfect until Dimitri and I's dance. We slowly swayed to Ed Sheeran's Tenerife Sea. (CHECK IT OUT!). Our eyes connected and a thousand emotions and memories silently buzzed through us. It was absolute heaven. Then, we'd heard Liss squeal. Being the maid of honor, I had expected crying as she was due in 2 weeks but not squealing. Until I heard Viktoria scream to. That's right, Lissa's water broke in the middle of her dance.

That was how little Andre Christian Ozera-Dragomir was born into the world. Don't ask me why they had given the little guy Christian as a middle name, seemed like a curse to me! Only kidding of course, I was now quite fond of Sparky. Lissa claimed it was because of a tradition she wanted. He looked just like Lissa only the male version. When he had opened his eyes, that was when his best features were shown to the world. He had gotten one of his fathers and one of his mothers. His right eye was a bright jade colour just like Lissa's. The left eye was a bright blue just like his father's. Weighing in at 7'8 pound and 21 cm long, he was a perfectly normal baby. An absolute stunner.

The reception was held off until the next week. Weird, I know right! Since barely anyone was invited, we had all agreed just to meet at a local pub. Dinner was great. Especially when Adrian could tell us if I was going to have a baby boy or a baby girl. Dimitri and I both wanted to know so we could buy the appropriate things we needed depending on the gender.

After a few minutes, Adrian just started laughing. I thought he had really gone off the rails. Before he did though, I wanted to know very desperately. Dimitri also did too.

"Spill Ivashkov." Dimitri was more eager than I tagged him to think.

"Both!" Adrian was in hysterics now.

"What do you mean both? As in it has both forms of genitalia?" I couldn't help but giggle at Dimitri trying to address the matter formally.

"I meant, the world will be exposed to one Rose Hathaway," Christian whispered "Oh Lord. What did I do in my past life to deserve to Hathaways?" So I did the only thing anyone would do. I threw a piece of pizza slice at him. Everybody started laughing but I wanted Adrian to continue. "and another Dimitri Belikov. That's right, a boy and a girl." There must of been confusion written on my face.

"God Rose. I never thought you were this dumb. You're having twins!"

I was utterly speechless which seemed to surprise the whole table. My mum decided to speak up.

"Rose? It's a big responsibility I know with one but you'll" I didn't mean to cut her off but I finally found my words.

Turning to Dimitri who had another world stopping smile that I had now seen more and more of, I screamed in his face,(unintentionally).

"I'M GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER YOU!" The males at the table just groaned at the cheesiness but the girls all awed when Dimitri responded.

"And now I get to look at 2 of the most beautiful girls in the world every day for the rest of my life. I'll have to teach my little man to take care of my girls." Looking at him then, I didn't hold back. I kissed him...passionately. The whole table seemed to have enough of that though as the majority started coughing. What a good night that was.

Another photograph in the hallway stopped me too. The first photo of our little family. I looked like a mess, Dimitri was crying tears of joy and our two little, healthy bundles of joy were screaming. The photo was absolutely perfect.

I was out shopping with Viktoria buying baby clothes. These kids had more clothes than me before they were even born. That's when my water broke. I tried to stay calm. I had always teased Lissa about her squeal when the water broke so I had to upkeep my reputation. It hurt so much and was tempted to do a Lissa. Instead, I tried to think rationally.

"Hey Vik, do you mind calling Dimitri for me and the hospital for me?" She had her back to me and as she slowly turned around her eyes went wide.

"Why am I always around when this happens! I swear this has turned me off kids!" Her rambling really didn't help.

"VIKTORIA BELIKOV! RING YOUR BROTHER AND THE HOSPITAL!" I know it was harsh look back but I was giving birth!

It was a quick labor and Dimitri was holding my hand from when he arrived to the final push. I wasn't sure how he had any blood circulating to his hand by then. It was the most painful thing that had ever happened but when I heard the first cry of my baby, it was totally worth it and I knew I would do it again.

On the 20th of June, Ivan Mason Belikov and Lexi Yeva Belikov were born. The boy names were picked straight away to honor our best friends. Dimitri had wanted Lexi's middle name to be Yeva and I was totally fine with that. Dimitri and I had tears of happiness. This was the fairytale ending we had always wished for and now we had it. I never had thought of a day where I would have a happy and healthy family.

Ivan was born first. I'm sure he'll never let Lexi forget about it. Although it was 33 minutes, I don't think he would really care. A handsome little boy he was. He still is. Now that he is 2 and a half, he is a little clone of Dimitri. Every time I looked at him, he reminded me of Dimitri which is why I always, always smiled looking at him. Personality wise, you'd expect him to inherit Dimitri's attitude and persona too. Nope! His personality was a Mazur to the core. He was exactly like me when I was his age. He had an attitude but he also knew how to make people laugh. Fortunately for everyone though, he had Dimitri's incredible self control. Only when Lexi would stir him would his temper come out.

Lexi my gorgeous little girl. A replica of me. Even when she was just born Dimitri could tell.

"I knew she was going to look just like you." Dimitri had told me. It was one of the few words he had said. He was speechless when he held both of children for the first time. Even now she looked like a miniature version of me. Only Lexi was Dimitri on the inside. Laid back and content with just watching unlike her brother who was centre of attention. One other thing she did get from me-her sarcasm! You'd think she was only 2 and a half she wouldn't know what it even meant but when she was sassy, she pulled out all the big guns. Christian had been on the receiving end of the majority of it. My kids and Dimitri were the most valuable, precious things in my life.

Walking into my bedroom made my heart stop. I had spent a lot of time with my family. Tonight was one of my first shifts without Dimitri being on shift with Christian. Lucky it was or I wouldn't be able to see this. Dimitri was laying in the middle of the bed with Lexi sleeping on his chest and Dimitri's other arm wrapped around Ivan. I had to capture this moment forever. I ran and got our family camera which already had hundreds of happy memories on it but this one was definitely one to get developed.

After I took the photo, I laid down onto the bed with my family. Dimitri must of sensed me straight away and wrapped his other free arm around me. I knew it must of been a long day with the two bundles of energy. We both had a big day by the looks of it.

"Roza, do you want me to get you anything? You look like you've had a big day." This man always amazed me. Even after his big day, he was making a fuss over me. Even when he had Lexi laid out on his chest!

"I just want you forever and ever because I love you." I smiled and looked up at him. He was still half asleep and it was just… there were no words to describe it.

"That I can do. I can't leave you. I love you too much and who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into without me here." I playfully slapped his arm while I started to fall asleep. I was definitely home.


End file.
